Devil Raptor
by Zane Drakhen
Summary: He stands 15 feet tall. He is stronger than any organic being in the world. He can move at 120 miles per hour. He is humanity's greatest and most terrible accomplishment. Before humans left earth, they underwent operation D.R. Operation DEVIL RAPTOR.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

He watches, taking in every scent, sound, and taste. He watches like an eagle hundreds of feet above the Earth. But eagles were extinct, and had been for 30,000 years. This world was Post-Historic. Humans had had their chance, and failed miserably. But before they died of their own doing, they had done something no being should have had the power to do. They had cloned prehistoric life and recreated a world long dead. They mixed dinosaurs from different ages of time. Tyrannosaur met its ancestors and then eats them. Campsognathus was put face to face with Deinonichus. And so much more, but there greatest and most terrible accomplishment was the creation of a hybrid dinosaur. This predator had the qualities of the best predators from all times of the dinosaur age, a super dinosaur with the abilities to dominate over any other species known to man. Man created the D.R. The Devil Raptor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The Triceratops bites down on the tender spring grass. He is hungry and _nothing_ is going to stop him. Not even a Tyrannosaurus could stop him. Since he was forced out of his herd, he did not know where to find food. He came upon this little meadow on accident and he was not going to give it up easily. He lifted his great three horned head and sniffed the air, then glanced at the forest around. He couldn't do what humans described as thinking, but he felt everything was safe…if only he were so lucky.

The predator in the trees observes for a few more seconds and then silently steps back, turns, and then quietly makes his way back to the trail. He is going to inform the pack that prey was in the area. He was unaware of another predator watching him.

He is a Utah raptor, 22 feet long and over 6 feet tall. Each of his middle-toes is armed with a 9-inch toe claw and could run over 50 mph. He was also the smartest dinosaur to ever live, or so he thought. There was another hunter, a far more advanced predator that was capable of biting through carbon steel. A creature that was bigger, stronger, meaner …and _smarter_. This creature was new to the other dinosaurs and different. Different because he had not been created by nature, but by man. He was a brand new super killing, thinking machine that could outwit Einstein in a game of strategy. He was a new species of raptor superior to any natural dinosaur, more deadly than any carnivore ever imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

Sean Stricker pg. 6

Ch. 3

The Utah raptor ran now, excited about eating for the first time in days. He was too pre-occupied with watching for signs of his pack to notice the shadow slowly growing larger and easily keeping up with the speeding raptor. Only before the shadow was right above him, did he notice and the last thing he saw was the 6-inch teeth closing over his body and severing his head at the shoulders, blood spouting out of the place where his head had been not ten seconds earlier as he was lifted into the sky.

An hour later, his mate ran, tracking him by scent. She traced her mate all the way to a small clearing, where she saw a triceratops resting in the shade. She kept on the trail until she felt it was hopeless and soon gave up. She followed the trail to return home. It is here she finds a stream of blood going on into the distance and the head of a male Utah raptor resting on the ground, its expression not commonly seen on the face of her kind…_Fear_.

She stared, not wanting to believe it. She wanted to wake up in her nest with the comforting warmth of her mate beside her. But she didn't wake up and the head was still there.

She cried out and tore the ground with her claws, trying to take her anger out on the cold earth that had sat by and watched. And then the smell hit her. She knew it like she knew her own scent. It was _them_, the winged ones. She would find them. She would make them sorry they ever came into her perfect world. She didn't have the faintest idea as to how she would do it as they had every advantage she could think of. How was she to kill an animal smarter than man and two times bigger than herself? It didn't matter, she would have her revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

He ate the smaller raptor in the air. He thought about how it had watched the large three horned one, and then ran for its pack.

He did not need to verbally communicate with his pack. He could simply think a command and his pack-mates would come. He was supreme and the world was his.

He tilted his massive muscular and powerful wings and turned his gaze east. He pumped his wings and ascended above the clouds.

He wondered how his smaller counter-parts could be so stupid as to think that they were the most intelligent creatures in their time. It was funny to him that such an ignorant creature such as the small raptor thought he could just hunt in any territory as if he was master of the land.

The creature smiles in a very human fashion, his scaly lips rising to reveal his large-blood covered fangs. He roared to the sky so that everyone may know HE, not any other was dominant.

He touched down outside of a narrow cave. He didn't need to vocalize his presence for his pack to know he had arrived. There was a very warm greeting called out of the entrance and then a scaly, reptilian head poked out. Then another and another, until three very large raptor-like heads poked out of the cave.

They resembled Utah raptors, except for the curved horns originating above both of their eyes, which went backwards and then turned and headed to their jaws, ending in a fearsome look that could scare the most terrible demon. When they looked at him, you could see there frills were retracted so to seem less fearsome. Unlike other raptors, like velociraptor, they knew from memory there brother and pack-leader would kill for such small things.

He did not do it because he was compelled by instinct, but because he simply did not tolerate others thinking they were better than him. His species was beyond instinct. He did not have to obey such simple laws such as most animals do. He was the only creature to ever live that thought like this besides humans. He did what he wanted and nothing else mattered but what he felt he had to do.

Such as when one of his other sisters had taken the liver of the last kill they had brought down. He felt compelled to kill her, and yet felt it was wrong. He obeyed instinct. She had stolen his rightful part of the meal and knew it, therefore she had to die. She had thought she could get away from him fast enough, but she was wrong.

His 3-foot middle toe claw slit her belly like a razor blade on paper. It took about two seconds for her stomach to actually split, the cut was so fine. Her intestines spilled out and blood gushed like a raging river from the five foot long slash in her gut. She cried out in pain and surprise and looked at her older brother, whom she thought would always protect her. She glanced at her three other sisters and then fell. All three tons of her crashed to the ground in a bloody heap, and she cried until death took her.

As her eyes glazed over, he realized what he had done. He roared in agony and then screamed his loss to the world. His sisters huddled together fearing the sounds he made. His kind rarely made any vocalization. It was an evolutionary advancement no other creature could or would ever know. He would for now on do his own decision making, not nature. He was a D. R., nature's equivalent to man's most powerful biological weapon. Gifted with wings, brainpower equal to that of the smartest human, 3-foot toe claws sharp as razor blades, massive size, and skin as tough as Kevlar, he was the true king of dinosaurs.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

The next day the cave was empty of life. No signs existed of its presence. They never stayed in one place to long. It was too risky to settle in one place. The herbivores were always moving and were the herbivores went; the DR's went as well.

They circled above the field the Triceratops had resided in the other day. The male left the formation to examine the little clearing.

His great clawed feet made the ground shake. The three horn's scent still clung to the grass. It would still be close enough to bring down without tiring themselves out flying to far for it.

He returned to the sky and joined his remaining sisters, communicating silently what he had found.

They headed west, scanning the ground for the triceratops. Their eyes seeing everything, such as a little pterosaur fluttering around a river catching dragonflies and more interestingly, a group of trees with the bark shredded to tatters.

He looked farther ahead, and as if by magic, there it was. It was odd for a triceratops to be alone, but he showed signs of age and weariness. He would die quickly and easily. He didn't need to tell his pack-mates what to do; they were already getting into position.

He went higher and circled above the unsuspecting herbivore. His sisters landed in the surrounding forest and waited for the right moment to commence the attack.

He sent the message. Instantly, they made shrieking noises and the triceratops unnerved by the sounds coming from three different directions, began trotting toward the canyons not too far away from where he was standing.

He did exactly as was expected. The male began descending on the frightened animal. The females ran at full speed out of the forest and toward the trotting three horned titan.

The Triceratops saw the most horrible and frightening thing he had ever seen. He had dealt with a starving T-rex and rival males, but he had never seen these horned demons from hell in his lifetime.

He bellows in terror and runs for his life. This was exactly what the DR's want him to do. The Triceratops didn't need to fear the females, but the massive shadow approaching from the front. Too pre-occupied with the speeding figures from behind, he failed to notice the giant male land 200 feet in front of him. The male just stood there and waited.

Tired, the scared three-horn slows and faces the pursuing females. If he was going to die, he would die facing his enemy. He roared at them and stomped to intimidate them. The females were now silent, now they simply watched. The Triceratops knew something was wrong. He looks at each of them in turn, and then looks behind, which was where they were looking as well.

He made the last mistake of his life, he faced the devil himself. He faced Gold-Eye, the true king of dinosaurs.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Gold-Eye, with his frills down, mouth open in a horrible smile, and his wings stretched out to his full wingspan of 38 feet. He was a sight to behold, and to remember in death. The Triceratops, so scared he was of this creature of nightmare, emptied his bladder and whimpered.He had fought what he thought was the king of dinosaurs, only to find out that the t-rex was a cheap shot. Only now did he face the real tyrant king.

(_He is right to be so scared, and a fool. He shouldn't have strayed. I will very much enjoy this)_ Gold-Eye thinks to his sisters. His unusual eye color separated him from his red-eyed sisters.

(_Yes, he will sustain us for the duration of our journey_) Grey replied. She was named that way on account of her grey tinged scales. She is the largest of the females and the calmest. She was Gold's favorite.

(_Yaaayyy! May I kill him Gold? May I? Plllleeeeaaaassssse! I am so hungry. Besides, you haven't let me kill anything yet! I am not a hatchling anymore_!) His youngest and most excited sister, Breeze, thought loudly.

(_Shut up you! You need to control yourself if you are to live another day without me taking your wings off!_) Fury, his always annoyed female pack-mate, thought angrily.

She did have reason to be so annoyed at everything. As and adolescent, she had liked to piss off all the other raptors. There father got tired of it and picked her up by the tail and shook her. She fell to the ground, with the tip of her tail missing. She shrieked and ran outside of the nest and didn't return for two days. When she did, the wound was dirty and infected and so she had to bite it off and clean it. She was _not_ happy about it.

When the wound finally closed, she had only five eighths of her tail remaining and she was never the same again.

(_Hey, I don't yell at you! You need to control your attitude. It wasn't me who went and got the tip of her tail bitten off!)_

(_Take that back! Take it baaack, you insolent little excuse for a raptor!_)

(_ENOUGH_!!!!) Gold-Eye roared, his idiotic sisters silencing immediately.

(_Small-tail)_ Breeze mutters.

(_What did you say?!_) Fury says dangerously.

(Oh, nothing) Breeze giggles.

All this time the triceratops just stared. Not comprehending what was going on between his to-be killers.

Gold-Eye turned back to the Triceratops and began to advance. The Triceratops backed up, but is stopped by Grey and Breeze. Fury roared and leapt into the air, extending her 3 foot long toe claws. She gains altitude, then drops and slashes the three-horn on the back. The Triceratops bellowed in pain. Gold darts forward and grabs the Triceratops by the horns with his four fingered hands. All the while, Fury was beginning to dive, heading toward the herbivore's back again. The triceratops pushes forward and Gold pretends to back up, and then strikes the Triceratops with his spiked tail. The Triceratops throws Gold off balance and then gores him across the chest. Gold roars and then with the strength of a bulldozer, rippes the triceratops's horns off at the root. The triceratops screamed in such pain, even Gold winced. The blood poured out of the holes above his eyes and then into them, effectively blinding him. Fury slammed into the three horn's back, toe claws sinking in a foot of muscle and reaching the bone. She then dug her muzzle behind the triceratops head and bit down on the neck. Fury, done with her part, jumped 60 feet into the air and onto the ground and licked the blood off her face.

This is the end, the herbivore thought as the great three horned titan fell. He never thought it would end like this. He felt so warm and comfortable, and then…darkness.


End file.
